The invention relates to heavy duty industrial type floor polishers, particularly those used in burnishing operations.
In a burnishing operation, water is driven out of the finish on the floor, compacting the polymers in tight relation. The tighter and compacter the polymers, the higher the shine and the greater the durability of the finish on the floor. Burnishing is a dry operation which frictionally heats the finish on the floor surface and redistributes same, providing an extremely uniform, level and even surface. Moisture is evaporated by the frictional heat, and the removal of such moisture enables greater compacting. This resurfacing of the floor by friction, and polymer compression, is in contrast to systems where the finish is scrubbed off and then a new layer applied.
The present invention provides a burnishing floor polisher which is particularly characterized by its durability. Previous burnishing floor polishers have been subject to unacceptably high frequencies of mechanical breakdown and failure, with the resultant high percentage down-time being particularly objectionable. The present invention provides a high quality, heavy duty floor polisher which can withstand the high demands of burnishing.
The present invention further provides a floor polisher having particularly desirable operational characteristics, including ease of operator control, and a more effective burnishing frictional engagement with the floor for a higher quality finish.